It is necessary to stabilize a service and a business process with complicated structure in which the service and the business process are executed through binding and combining a plurality of communication relations, in addition to a mere communication traffic control which is generated based on a process request, in order to maintain service providing quality based on agreed service level which is agreed as a contract between a service receiving user who starts a business process, and a service provider who provides a business process and a group of services which are called by the business process, when a group of plural job application systems is defined as a group of services, and arbitrarily associated by use of a workflow managing system and a business process managing system, and then, executed and operated as the business process.
Therefore, it is necessary that three technologies of a traffic control technology, a simulation technology and a control method technology are merged.
Patent document 1 entitled “Prior resource assigning method using business process definition” discloses that through predicting future amount of usage of computer resources, computer resource is assigned appropriately in advance. That is, the patent document 1 discloses an invention related to a method for predicting the future amount of usage of computer resources.
The invention disclosed in the patent document 1 includes a method for predicting the amount of usage of computer resources by use of call relationship between the services extracted from business process definition. According to the method, in a step of predicting the amount of usage of computer resources, an amount of predicted usage of the computer resources is calculated before a new business process is distributed to a system, and a computer, which is different from a service executing computer whose amount of predicted usage of the compute resources is larger than a predetermined value, is assigned to the service executing computer as a new service executing computer.
According to the invention disclosed in the patent document 1, it is possible to predict the conventional amount of usage of computer resources appropriately when a business program is distributed, and to realize an operation that a computer, whose resources are insufficient on the basis of the predicted amount of usage of computer resources, is detected and then, and a computer resource is added to the computer which has the insufficient resource.
Patent document 2 entitled “Service providing device, service coordinating apparatus, service providing method, service coordinating method, program, and computer-readable storage medium which stores program” relates to a service providing apparatus, a service coordinating apparatus, a service providing method or a service coordinating method and particularly, relates to a service cooperation control.
The invention disclosed in the patent document 2 includes a storage apparatus for storing SLA (Service Level Agreement) information which indicates service providing condition of a plurality of services, a receiving unit for receiving a request information to request providing each service of cooperative services which are corresponding to combined services out of plural services as a group, a cooperative service managing unit for managing a current provision state of each service of the cooperative services and judging whether it is possible to provide each service of the cooperative services, which are requested by the received request information, on the basis of condition indicated by SLA information which is stored in the storage apparatus, and an executing unit for executing provision of each service of the cooperative services which are requested by the received request information received by the receiving unit. An object of the invention disclosed in the patent document 2 is to provide an apparatus which can execute provision of service with guaranty of a response requirement, in particular, out of user requirements through combining a plurality of services.
Patent document 3 entitled “Policy simulators for autonomous management systems” relates to a system for managing a group of computers autonomously and particularly, relates to a means for simulating an autonomous management policy.
According to the invention disclosed in the patent document 3, a simulator, which analyses behavior of the autonomous management system, is input a system configuration, a setting of load balancing, load condition of the system, performance information of software, transitional behavior of the software and the autonomous management policy of a verification object, and then, calculates behavior (amount of usage of resources, response time and throughput) in consideration of a transient phenomenon which is generated in the system at a certain time, and applies the autonomous management policy to the behavior and judges a system configuration and a setting of load balancing which are used at a next time, and executes simulation related to the next time on the basis of the changed system configuration and the setting of load balancing. An object of the invention disclosed in the patent document 3 is to verify validity of policy quickly and with low cost when making the policy.
Patent document 4 entitled “Traffic control apparatus and service system thereof” which relates to a method of data communication between a client apparatus and a server by use of the client apparatus, the server and a data communication relaying system in a distributed information system, and relates to a service of server access which uses the method of data communication.
According to the invention disclosed in the patent document 4, request of the client apparatus to the server is executed via a traffic control apparatus, and the traffic control apparatus, which includes a means for controlling the request from the client apparatus, a means for judging data receiving capability of the client apparatus and a means for controlling simultaneous connections to the server, controls number of simultaneous connections of the server so as to use resource of the server sufficiently and not to transfer many requests in excess of performance of the server. That is, in the case that it is predicted that it takes a time, which is longer than a predetermined time, to provide a requested service, the request from the client apparatus is rejected, and in the case that it is predicted that it takes a time, which is shorter than the predetermined time, to provide the requested service, the request is accepted. As a result, the invention disclosed in the patent document 4 keeps throughput of the server and prevents the server from being downed under a situation of various network properties of the client apparatus. Furthermore, the invention disclosed in the patent document 4 enables providing a service so that the client apparatus is not in a waiting state for an uncertainly long time when accesses are concentrated to the server.
Patent document 5 entitled “Traffic control method and system thereof” relates to maintenance of service quality of a network. According to the invention, whose object is to maintain quality of service between apparatuses on the network, a traffic control apparatus is arranged between at least one client and at least one group of servers which provide service to the client via the network. Moreover, line usage rate of each of plural lines, which exist between the client and the group of servers, and data communication capability of the line are monitored. In the case that the data communication capability declines, the traffic control apparatus specifies a line, which suffers from a bottleneck, out of plural lines on the basis of monitor information on the line usage rate, and executes a traffic control to the line which is in the bottleneck.
Patent document 6 entitled “Monitoring and control system, simulation method of control apparatus and storage medium” relates to a monitoring and control system and a simulation method of a control apparatus which have a function to transfer data and to execute management and cooperation of an operation executing state of each apparatus in the monitoring and control system.
An object of the invention disclosed in the patent document 6 is to reflect a simulation test result and a control design result easily and stably in order to improve quality, reliability and control performance of the monitoring and control system. Moreover, the invention provides the monitoring and control system in which a control apparatus for executing monitoring and control through inputting an amount of control from a control object such as a plant, a control designing unit for designing a control parameter and control software, a maintenance tool for inputting the designed control parameter and the designed control software to the control apparatus, a control apparatus model for executing control through emulating the designed control parameter and the designed control software, a control object model for executing the emulation result on dynamic characteristics of the control object, indicating unit for storing and indicating operating data of the control object and data of executing result of the control object model, and managing unit for combining, coordinating, and executing a part of or a whole of the control design unit, the control apparatus model, the control object model and the data indicating unit on the basis of necessity, are connected each other via network.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-148469
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-362449
[Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open N 2005-196601
[Patent document 4] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-184165
[Patent document 5] Japanese Patent Publication No. 3750621
[Patent document 6] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-290516